Entre Terre et Lune
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: La Terre et la Lune. Une attirance inévitable, qui mène à l'amour véritable...


**Coucou !**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour une personne absolument adorable, complètement dingue et totalement, absolument, brillante ! Je le lui avais promis, et je viens de ruiner ma réputation de sociopathe, en révélant mon côté guimauve. Marie-Jeanne, tu es responsable, et tu devras maintenant supporter une pauvre Coke en pleine crise d'identité. T-T Certains passent du côté obscur de la Force par amour, d'autres détruisent complètement leur image ! =$ **

**Enfin bref, je t'aime quand même. =D Et toi aussi, autre lecteur, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de jaloux, avec moi. Ah et n'oublie pas que tu m'en dois un, toi aussi !**

**Enjoy !**

**oOo**

Une promesse murmurée à une enfant. Le murmure d'un amour naissant. Les secrets de ce sentiment encore profondément dissimulés, au milieu d'un destin inscrit dans les étoiles. Lady Serenity a protégé son passé. Petite Lady Serenity a promis son cœur au Gardien du Royaume d'Or. Serenity bravait les interdits pour rejoindre Endymion. Le prince de la Terre ne rêvait que de l'éclat d'un ange. La Lune qui s'unit à la Terre, en une étreinte passionnée et désespérée. La Lune et la Terre qui racontent de belles histoires, qui tombent dans les oreilles charmées de ceux qui savent écouter. Le cœur d'une jeune fille qui appelle celui d'un jeune homme à grands cris, qui se perdent dans l'air, qui s'oublient dans le temps. Le cœur d'un jeune homme qui recherche désespérément l'élue, et qui retombe durement sur le sol, parce que le temps de l'amour n'est pas encore venu.

Elle voudrait revoir cet homme qui s'était présenté à elle sous la forme d'un pégase, et lui avait offert cette petite clochette en or. Elle voudrait à nouveau goûter aux lèvres sucrées, sentir leur texture veloutée, elle voudrait que son souffle se mêle à celui de cet homme à tout jamais. Un homme qui avait révélé son Cristal, et ouvert le cœur d'une princesse comme une rose précieuse. Il voudrait prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et caresser ses longs cheveux rose, sentir leur texture soyeuse sous ses phalanges. Il voudrait lui refaire la promesse, lui faire visiter son royaume. Ils voudraient simplement partager une vie. Un instant bref dans la vie de l'univers. Un instant précieux parmi les instants précieux.

Maman dit qu'elle trop jeune. Maman la rappelle à son devoir, mais maman savait, maman comprenait. L'histoire de sa fille est la sienne. Lady Serenity le lit dans les yeux bleus de sa mère, mais elle voit aussi la reine se profiler derrière la femme amoureuse. Sera-t-elle ainsi, partagée entre l'amour et le devoir ? Elle se souvient de la jalousie éprouvée envers Sailor Moon quand elle avait cru que c'était elle qu'il recherchait… et qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre insignifiante. Mais il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. Et dans les yeux de Sailor Moon, elle avait lu une promesse : elle la laisserait l'aimer. Elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur de sa propre mère. Le temps s'égrène, et Lady Serenity est de plus en plus impatiente : elle brûle de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux bleus de son amoureux, de s'y perdre et de n'en plus revenir. Mako qualifierait ces pensées de romantiques, les yeux brillants. Setsuna l'écouterait, puis lui sourirait. Serenity sait qu'un homme occupe les pensées de la Gardienne de la Porte du Temps. Elle connaît ce regard, elle connaît ce sourire, les mêmes que les siens quand elle pense à cet homme à la fois si loin et si près d'elle.

Le regard sévère et compréhensif des Ménades, ces jeunes vierges qui vouent leur vie à protéger la pureté du Royaume d'Or. Ses protectrices, ses confidentes et ses amies. Il sait qu'elle a grandi, il sait qu'elle est devenue femme, il sait qu'il a enfin le droit de l'aimer. Le droit d'embrasser ses lèvres, le droit de se livrer à elle sans pudeur… La Terre peut enfin embrasser la Lune de son regard d'océan. Le temps des tragédies est oublié, enterré sous cette paix instaurée par le roi et la reine. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard : cette jeune fille aux yeux mauves, où se reflétaient la douceur, et une pointe de défi. Tombé amoureux d'une simple apparition. Une apparition qui aurait pu être illusion, hallucination de son esprit esseulé. Il y avait eu cette fillette : ce bourgeon de femme, en qui il avait vu ce qu'elle deviendrait. La princesse auréolée de calme, presque divine, presque inaccessible, et pourtant si humaine. Cette jeune femme détentrice de la sagesse des héritières du Millenium d'Argent, de l'intelligence du prince Endymion et du caractère bien trempé de ces deux personnes qui avaient bravé la mort pour s'aimer encore.

Ces femmes si avides d'aimer et d'être aimées, entières et passionnées. Ces femmes devant lesquelles on s'inclinait à chacun de leur passage, devant lesquelles on était heureux de s'incliner. Ces femmes qui vous prenaient par la main, vous relevaient et vous regardaient dans les yeux : d'égal à égal. Il entend encore la voix de Lady Serenity, laisse les syllabes rouler sur sa langue comme de délicieux bonbons.

Elle s'entraîne sans relâche pour devenir une fabuleuse guerrière, et protéger son royaume de tout ennemi. Le Cristal rose pulse dans son cœur, et chaque pulsation lui rappelle Hélios. Ce prénom qu'elle aime tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, qui s'attarde toujours dans son esprit, qu'elle range dans un endroit secret de sa tête. Et qu'elle retrouve tous les soirs avec bonheur. Mais Lady Serenity est malheureuse : toutes les jeunes filles du palais se promènent au bras de leur amant du moment. Elles en changent comme de chemise, au grand dam de la princesse. Les princesses de la Lune n'aiment qu'une fois. Une bénédiction et une malédiction à la fois.

Serenity et Hélios. Deux amants qui n'ont pas entremêlé leurs doigts depuis trop longtemps. Serenity et Hélios. Deux prénoms que l'univers susurrait avec respect. Deux prénoms que l'avenir accueille en son sein, avec l'assurance qu'il serait serein. Serenity et Helios. Deux amants liés par le devoir. Deux amants qui ne peuvent pas être comme tous les autres amants, parce qu'une princesse et un Gardien avaient le poids de l'univers sur leurs épaules. Et pourtant. Pourtant, ils se permettent de rêver, de soupirer après des fantasmes.

Une larme coule sur la joue de la jeune fille, et vient se perdre dans sa gorge gracile et pale. Elle se brise comme le cristal, la douleur éclate sur cette peau délicate. Elle effleure d'un doigt le couvre-lit de soie, sa poitrine tressaute. Une porte s'entrouve, une voix chuchote son prénom. Elle se retourne et reconnaît le visage rassurant de sa mère, vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleue. Les longs cheveux de la reine coulent en une cascade dorée le long de ses épaules, et sa fille parcourt des yeux ce visage sans âge. La reine s'installe doucement près de sa fille, et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Petite Lady ? Tu es si triste en ce moment.

-Rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, ment la jeune fille, avec une pointe de honte.

-Usa… »

En entendant sa mère l'appeler ainsi, elle craque.

« Il me manque maman. Toi et papa m'interdisez d'aller le voir, je sais que c'est un caprice. Mais n'as-tu pas bravé les interdits pour rejoindre papa dans votre première vie ?

-Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé, ma chérie, soupire tristement la reine, le regard lointain, comme si elle se plongeait dans son ancienne vie.

-Mais vous vous êtes retrouvés et avez restauré la paix dans l'univers. Je voudrais simplement lui parler, maman, autrement que par des lettres ou des hologrammes… juste le serrer dans mes bras. Juste passer une journée avec lui. Est-ce trop demander ? Tu sais qu'il deviendra roi de la Terre et…

-Je le sais, Petite Lady, mais je voudrais que tu sois une princesse accomplie… et tu connais ton père. Toujours trop protecteur. Mais je t'ai promis que tu le reverrais, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je ne te priverai pas de celui que tu aimes, j'en ai moi-même trop souffert, souffle la reine, avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front. »

Elle porte une main munie d'un mouchoir au visage de la princesse et l'essuie avec douceur. Puis elle se retire, doucement, traînant derrière elle la tendresse, et laissant entre les mains de la princesse une promesse. Deux jours. Deux jours avant les 920 ans de la princesse Serenity. Cristal Tokyo est en ébullition, prête à rendre hommage à sa future souveraine. Future souveraine dont le cœur blessé pleure l'absent.

oOo

Elle s'avance doucement sur le tapis rouge orné d'or. Sa robe parme, laisse voir la naissance de ses épaules, la jupe forme une fleur de voiles chatoyants. Elle porte un diadème de platine orné de saphirs violets, ses cheveux roses tressés sont relevés en un chignon. Son bras droit arbore une gourmette en or blanc finement ciselée, cadeau de ses parents pour un anniversaire précédent. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Ses parents ont organisé un bal en son honneur, un bal où chaque homme sollicitera sa compagnie, mais aussi un bal où elle pourra s'amuser avec ses amies. Cérès, Pallas, Vesta, Junon et Saturne seraient certainement de la partie. Cette idée fait naître un sourire sur ces lèvres trop crispées. Derrière les portes, elle entend les rires et la musique, les bruits de verres qui tintent les uns contre les autres. On l'annonce. Les portes s'ouvrent, comme des portails vers un autre monde, tous la regardent. Radieuse, elle s'avance, puis d'un signe de tête, ordonne à la fête de continuer. Elle essaie de se fondre dans la masse, mais sent chaque regard posé sur elle. Elle les ignore, avec la force de l'habitude. Serenity ne cherche que les yeux familiers, que ceux qui savent lire avec toute la tendresse du monde dans son âme.

Alors qu'elle cherche ses amies du regard, une main se pose sur son épaule. Serenity se retourne, intriguée, et croise le regard d'un bleu profond de son père. Il est vêtu d'une veste bleue ornée de broderies dorées, et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il ne porte pas son masque d'or, elle en est heureuse. Il n'est plus vraiment le roi, mais le père de la reine de la soirée.

« Votre Altesse, dit-il, un jeune homme sollicite ardemment votre compagnie pour une danse.

-Oh non papa, se renfrogne la jeune fille avec une grimace, je ne veux pas danser avec un vieux… »

Elle est interrompue par le rire de son père et croise les bras, avant d'afficher une moue offensée. Serenity déteste qu'on se moque d'elle, et elle se rappelle ses nombreuses disputes avec Usagi, des chamailleries de gamines qui dissimulaient un amour profond. Des chamailleries de deux personnes qui se ressemblaient trop.

« Je crois, Petite Lady, que tu accepteras de danser avec celui-là. »

Intriguée, elle hausse un sourcil, et vaincue par la curiosité, elle accepte de suivre son père. Il la mène dans une pièce adjacente, une petite salle de danse qu'elle connaît très bien souvent, elle et les Sailors s'amusent sur diverses musiques dans cette salle, parfois rejointes par la reine. Elle se fige, son cœur rate un battement, elle a l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis se remplissent de larmes. Ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blancs, son costume d'argent. Il n'arbore aucun ornement superflu, à l'image de la simplicité et de la pureté qui le caractérisent. Si différent des bellâtres qui lui font la cour, dans l'espoir de remporter la place tant convoitée sur le trône de son père.

Chacun d'eux dégoûte la princesse, et elle se retient souvent pour ne pas leur envoyer l'une de ses attaques de Sailor, histoire de les décoiffer un peu. Juste un peu d'authenticité dans ce monde doré et peuplé d'artifices. Plus que tout autre, Serenity a besoin de repères, de personnes qui lui ouvrent leur cœur sans crainte, qui ne lui donnent pas du « Votre Altesse » à tout va et la traitent comme une égale. Elle aime se réfugier au sein de l'écrin de la camaraderie des Sailors, partager des moments avec elles. Souvent, elle rend visite à Setsuna et à sa nouvelle apprentie, Sara, un peu plus jeune que Serenity. Une simple pause dans sa vie trop mouvementée de princesse.

Sans se soucier de l'étiquette, comme à son habitude, Lady Serenity court, relevant sa robe pour ne pas trébucher, avant de se jeter dans les bras déjà ouverts d'Hélios. Elle respire avec délectation son parfum, mélange de rose et de quelque chose de plus musqué. Elle s'en enivre, s'en délecte, l'enregistre pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Elle a l'impression que son cœur produit un vacarme si assourdissant que tout l'univers peut l'entendre, mais elle n'en a cure. Que l'univers écoute le cœur d'une personne qui aime, qu'il savoure le son. Serenity sent qu'il la serre comme une chose précieuse, comme un trésor perdu. Elle se recule enfin, et plonge son regard dans le sien. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, les caressent, puis disparaissent discrètement dans son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il. Toutes ces années, je t'ai attendue.

-Et moi donc, répond-t-elle, mais comment…

-La reine. Elle m'a envoyé une invitation. Je suis en quelque sorte son cadeau. »

Il sourit, amusé. Elle effleure doucement une mèche, puis s'aventure timidement vers sa joue. Ils ont tout fait à l'envers : ils se sont embrassés avant même de se séduire vraiment, emportés par cet amour puissant, presque dévastateur pour d'aussi jeunes cœurs. Serenity veut prendre son temps, savourer chaque instant…

« Tu m'as promis une danse, non ? » chuchote-t-elle.

Il la prend dans ses bras et entame une valse. Elle tournoie, se sent plus heureuse que jamais, se délecte du contact de sa main, ne quitte pas ses yeux si hypnotiques. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un film, non, c'est même plus beau qu'un film. Un rêve. Un rêve toute éveillée. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se termine. Un moment sur la trame temporelle, fils parmi les fils, mais fil qui brille plus que toutes les autres. Pourtant, les Parques, miséricordieuses, se contentent de le laisser vivre, et elles le contemplent avec le sourire de ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vécu mais qui savent. Une fois, Setsuna lui avait révélé que, si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle était capable de voir le temps physiquement.

_« C'est indescriptible, Petite Lady. Beau et effrayant à la fois, si réel et pourtant inaccessible. C'est comme être face à une gourde percée, voir l'eau s'écouler et ne rien pouvoir faire. Et pourtant, certains arrivent à influer la trame, sans jamais la voir, comme vous. »_

Leurs talons claquent sur le parquet de bois verni, elle aime ce son, qui accompagne cette musique qui n'existent que dans leurs esprits, car celle qui vient de la salle de balle n'est certainement pas appropriée pour une valse. Serenity aime cette idée de s'avoir échappé un instant de plus à ses responsabilités pour devenir celle qu'elle est vraiment. Pour voir ses rêves se réaliser. Des rêves que la reine Nehelennia elle-même n'aurait pas pu voler, même si elle l'avait voulu.

_« Un esprit peut être impuissant face à l'amnésie, mais un cœur n'oublie pas qu'il aime, Petite Lady. »_

Une phrase typique de maman, quand elles s'asseyaient au milieu du jardin des roses et observaient la Lune. Souvent, la princesse demandait que la reine lui raconte sa première vie. Une vie qui, malgré sa fin tragique, avait été heureuse. Elle adorait ces moments partagés avec sa mère. Souvent, elle se demandait si les autres filles avaient la chance d'être aussi privilégiées. On lui avait souvent dit que maman ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait vite appris que l'amour était parfois chuchoté, pas toujours montré.

Le cœur d'Hélios est en fête : elle est enfin là. Pas d'hologramme, pas de lettre, mais juste son corps dans ses bras, son regard qui absorbe chaque parcelle de lui comme s'il était la plus belle chose du monde, avec cet amour qui le déstabilise presque. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fait tournoyer la princesse de la lune, et cette jeune fille cachée derrière, Usa. Il a voué sa vie à protéger Elysion et le Cristal d'or, et a toujours pensé qu'aucune femme ne réussirait à le détourner de sa mission. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive avec ses yeux mauves, sa voix douce et cette aura mêlant sagesse et amour. L'aura des grands souverains, derrière laquelle se profilait la jeune fille aimante et au caractère bien trempé, et la courageuse guerrière, celle qui lui écrit avec une timidité touchante mêlée à la passion empressée du premier amour. Une véritable énigme, un de ces éléments incompréhensibles de l'univers, qui gardent toujours leur part de mystère, mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer. Il s'arrête enfin, elle tangue un peu, il la rattrape avec un petit rire, puis la mène vers une chaise.

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, ma Lady, je ne t'ai même pas dit que tu étais belle, mais on a déjà dû te le dire cent fois.

-Avec plus ou moins d'honnêteté et plus ou moins de jalousie ! affirme-t-elle en riant. »

Il remarque ses joues rouges et les effleure de sa main, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, puis la remplace par ses lèvres. Il la sent frissonner sous le contact et sourit.

« Et bien maintenant, je suis encore plus rouge que le tapis qui mène aux trônes ! se plaint-elle avec une moue mi-gênée, mi-amusée. A mon tour ! »

Elle plante un baiser sur la joue d'Hélios, puis, audacieuse, effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Guidé par son instinct, il place une main plus possessive sur sa taille et une autre sur la nuque. Une mèche vient taquiner ses doigts. Enhardie, Serenity quémande l'entrée de la bouche de son amoureux, qui la lui accorde sans s'en rendre compte. Hélios a l'impression que sa peau le brûle et que son cœur a décidé qu'il ne battait plus assez vite depuis l'instant où elle l'a embrassé. Il s'écarte d'elle par besoin d'air, et essuie une larme qui a roulé sur la joue de Serenity. Le Gardien aime ce côté émotif chez l'élue de son cœur et pourtant, elle sait retenir ses larmes face à l'adversité. Il se penche vers son oreille, la caresse de son souffle alors qu'il murmure :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle sursaute presque face à cette déclaration, toujours sous-entendue, mais jamais dite clairement. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, entremêle ses doigts à ceux de son homme, puis chuchote :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Elle aime entendre sa voix énoncer cette évidence, la plus solide des vérités. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule rassurante d'Hélios, confiante et aimante. Elle s'abandonne entre ses bras, lui confie sa vie, son cœur, son être en entier. Elle sait qu'il en prendra soin.

La reine Serenity sourit alors qu'elle s'apprête à pousser la porte qui mène vers la chambre conjuguale, prête à se réfugier entre les bras de son roi. Elle vient de croiser sa fille et Hélios, qui se dirigeaient vers les jardins, avec l'insouciance et l'ivresse des amoureux. Princesse Serenity, Usagi Tsukino sourient. Elles savent qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle s'éclipsait sur Terre ou dans l'appartement de Mamoru Chiba dans l'espoir d'échanger un baiser avec son amoureux et de parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps. Elle chérit chaque moment partagé avec Endymion. Elle est heureuse : heureuse d'offrir à sa fille le plus beau des cadeaux. Le bonheur.


End file.
